Deudas de Amor
by RinKo InuKai
Summary: Misao es raptada por el descendiente de la familia enemiga más antigua de los Makimashi. ¿ Qué ocurre cuando Aoshi abandona a Misao a su suerte y él se queda al cuidado de sus hijos ? ... Aoshi la hace pasar por muerta y Misao promete vengarse MxA KxK MxS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, sólo la idea es mía.

**DEUDAS DE AMOR**

**_Prólogo_**

La Lluvia caía pesada golpeando violentamente contra la tierra; la luz de la luna delineaba las siluetas de dos personas, ahí en medio de un cementerio, abriendo camino a la eterna oscuridad.

**- ¡ ENTRÉGAMELA !** – se escuchó el grito de una mujer desesperada, sintiendo el frío de la lluvia tocar su piel, la mezcla formada con el viento desgarraba el alma de la dama.

**- Nunca **– respondió la voz firme y gélida de su acompañante – **Me pertenece** –

**- No es verdad** – dijo la mujer cansada de discutir – **Por favor, entrégamela , hicimos un trato** – dijo con hilo de voz, las lagrimas corrían libremente por su rostro mezcladas con las gruesas gotas de lluvia.

**- Ya no es válido** – respondió observándole con indiferencia – **tú misma rompiste tu palabra -**

**- Te dije que no fue mi culpa** – su mirada opaca reflejó profunda tristeza – **me tendieron una trampa - **

**- No pienso creer en ti **– dijo sin apartar su vista del frágil cuerpo de la mujer a quien amaba más que a su propia vida, pero ya no importaba , ella había jurado amarle hasta la muerte y en cambio se había burlado de él – **no volveré a creer en ti, a diferencia de ti – **guardó silencio -** Yo cumplo con mi palabra** – escupió las palabras inyectadas de rencor – **Prometí a mi padre que llevaría a ambos a su presencia y así será -**

**- No puedes hacerme esto, soy su madre** - dijo la joven apoderada de angustia, amaba al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, amaba el fruto de ese amor que se habían profesado en secreto.

**- Y yo soy su padre, la ley es clara Misao, los hijos se quedan con el padre –** guardó silencio posando su vista en el pequeño cuerpo que sostenía posesivamente en sus brazos, de la misma manera en que había tenido a su Misao en múltiples ocasiones - **Tienes suerte de que no pida que te maten por tu traición** – dijo fríamente sin apartar la vista del rostro níveo de su pequeña hija.

**- Aoshi Shinomori** – pronunció con debilidad , respiró profundo, tomando fuerzas para decirle unas últimas palabras – **te lo prometo , esto no se va quedar así , esos pequeños son mis hijos y lucharé por ellos** – giró sobre sus talones, debía ser fuerte, sólo siendo poco consciente se atrevería a luchar contra Aoshi en ese momento. Sabía que era imposible, él era el hombre más fuerte de todo su clan, el mejor, incluso ella sabía que sólo un milagro le permitiría vencerle, ella sabía que sus grandes habilidades en la batalla en compañía de su gran atractivo le habían cautivado y enamorado hasta la perdición.

_**- El pacto se había quebrantado -**_

_Las promesas dichas en el pasado se iban con el viento, las palabras se perdían una a una, causando el dolor de los corazones de dos jóvenes que se prometían luchar hasta que uno de ellos o ambos quedaran completamente destruidos. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Hola chicas , se preguntarán como es que subo un nuevo fic si no he podido terminar los otros, pero bueno mi amiga BLUE CHAN cumple años hoy y para complacerla he subido este nuevo fic, así que amiga disfruta de él, ya que estaré actualizando cada tres días. Espero que no sea largo, la idea ya ha sido pensada. _

_Dejen sus comentarios por favor._

_Les paso otro anunció. Para los fans de Deseo Fugaz, el 4 de abril que es cumple de Misao – 22 subiré la actualización y será un capítulo especial, mostrando dinámica familiar de la Familia Shinomori ._

_Y bueno como se vienen otros cumples de otras amigas y aparte el mío en este MES DE ABRIL, POR ESO ANDO CONTENTA y estaré actualizando otros fics . _

_Un beso a todos y un abrazo._

_ONEGAI DEJEN SUS REVIEWS._

_ALIS CHAN. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, sólo la idea es mía.

_**Capítulo 1**_

Había un día hermoso , la belleza de los jardines del castillo resaltaba gracias a los cálidos baños que los rayos del sol brindaba a las flores y hojas de los árboles que vestían de forma desbordante las copas.

**- Han pasado 3 años desde la llegada de esos angelitos** – se escuchó la voz de un anciano –** Son la alegría de este lugar , es una verdadera lastima que la madre de los pequeños muriera en el parto** – sonrió tristemente – **era una belleza de mujer, siempre contenta, contagiando a los demás de su felicidad **-

**- Debió ser muy hermosa, esos pequeños son preciosos, definitivamente la vivacidad de esos hermosos ojos verdes de Saomi deben ser herencia de su madre y la energía que corre por la venas de Iosha también **– sonrió la mujer que se encontraba sentada a un lado del anciano observando jugar a dos niños pelinegros – **no imagino a Aoshi con ese brillo especial que contiene la mirada de Saomi y esa jovialidad de Iosha - **

**- Pues... –** el anciano suspiró –** mientras Misao estuvo a lado de mi nieto él reflejaba ese extraño brillo en la mirada , pero desde la muerte de su Misao, pareciera que parte de él se fue a la tumba con ella.**

**- Comprendo** – dijo la joven mujer observando a los niños correr, era una tristeza verles jugar, ajenos de su situación sin saber que su padre moría en vida y su madre no pertenecía a este mundo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**- Eres el mejor** – dijo un joven de cabellos castaños – **nadie puede vencerte aún** – sonrió pasando su mano por la comisura de sus labios de donde salía sangre – **dejemos este entrenamiento para después¿ quieres ?** – se incorporó – ¡ **ANTES DE QUE MATES !** – Gritó frustrado.

**- Dame mi dinero Sagara , te lo dije , Aoshi iba a vencerte** – se escuchó la voz de un adolescente de alrededor de 17 años, cabellos oscuros desordenados.

- **Cállate Yahiko , le di ventaja** – respondió el castaño observando al adolescente de reojo.

**- Por supuesto amigo, sea lo que sea, Shinomori ganó , dame mi dinero** – dijo Yahiko observando al guerrero de mirada azul hielo caminar hacia donde estaba su caballo,

- **Aoshi espera, no me digas que ya te vas** – dijo Sagara sacando de su morral un par de monedas que entregó a Yahiko – **gástalo en algo productivo – **sonrió caminando hacia donde estaba su amigo pelinegro.

**- Productivo ... va ... ¿ algo como qué **?– pensó en voz alta.

**- Algo como invitar a salir a cierta señorita de cabellera castaña y dulce mirada que trabaja en el Akebeko y que mueres por besar **– respondió al cuestionamiento del muchacho.

- **Ni en mis sueños **– el joven sintió arder sus mejillas – **recuerda que es una Makimashi y desde la desaparición de la hija de en medio, su padre no deja que su hija menor salga con cualquiera , es muy difícil , se que su hermano mataría a cualquiera que se le acerque y ella no trabaja en el Akebeko. Su tía Tae es dueña del lugar, ella sólo va de visita** – dijo observando la gélida mirada de Aoshi clavada en su persona.

**- ¿Qué has dicho?** – preguntó Aoshi fríamente.

- **Que Enishi me matará si me acercó a Tsubame** – dijo Yahiko incomodo por la penetrante mirada.

**- Eso no** – guardó silencio al recordar el rostro de Misao, aquel rostro que noche tras noche hacia aparición en sus sueños , aquella sonrisa angelical que le impedía resistirse a sus peticiones, pero la felicidad no era eterna y ella nunca le había amado verdaderamente, promesas vanas, llenas de mentiras , cuantas veces se habría burlado de él a sus espaldas, cuantas ...

- **Bueno Aoshi, no es para tanto , nadie va a matar a Yahiko** – dijo Sano posando una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

**- Quiero saber sobre la hermana de la jovencita** – caminó hacia donde estaba el adolescente , la mano del castaño resbalo , observó atónito al guerrero,

**- ¿ Shinomori interesado en una Chica ? No lo puedo creer** - se escuchó la voz seductora de una atractiva mujer.

**- No te metas donde no te llaman Yumi** - dijo el castaño sin perder detalle de la conversación.

**- Pues...** – balbuceo Yahiko, tomó aire con el fin de regular su respiración y controlar sus nervios – **Sólo se que la hermana mayor de Tsubame desapareció hace cerca de cuatro años y medio, nadie sabe de ella, algunos creen que la asesinaron cuando viajaba hacia el castillo de su tío Hajime Saito. Se le vio partir , la señorita Makimashi nunca llegó a su destino y lo curioso es que nunca encontraron su cuerpo** – el chico encogió sus hombros.

- **Dicen que la señorita Misao era muy hermosa, seguro que unos bandidos la raptaron y la tienen como esclava** – dijo la atractiva mujer de ojos púrpura.

Aoshi sintió que su sangre hervía corriendo como torrente desbocado en todo su cuerpo, quien le permitía a esa mujerzuela hablar de esa manera, hacer suposiciones erróneas. La verdadera historia la sabía él. Había sido él mismo quien la tomará para llevarla a su castillo y convertirla en su mujer; después despojarla de sus hijos y abandonarla a su suerte, sólo él era responsable del destino que había tenido Misao, fuese cual fuese.

**- ¿ Es todo lo que sabes ?** – preguntó incrédulo el pelinegro

- **Es lo que se dice en el pueblo, es lo que todos saben** – respondió Yahiko sin perder de vista los movimientos del guerreros, era extraño, siempre tan indiferente a la vida y justo cuando mencionaba a la hermana de la chica de la cual estaba enamorado, su actitud cambiaba, ese Shinomori era un hombre envuelto en misterio, nunca le entendería, tal vez no existiera alguien que tuviera el don de hacerlo.

- **Si quieres** – la voz suave de Yumi se escuchó muy cerca de su oído – **Yo podría investigar más sobre la chica** – dio un beso al aire – **¿Qué dices cariño?**- sonrió.

Aoshi apartó a la mujer con brusquedad de su persona, haciendo que cayese al suelo.

Yumi le miró molesta por su atrevimiento y poca delicadeza – **Veo que la idea no te agrado del todo** – sonrió con malicia al ver que el joven cerraba sus manos en un puño, sus nudillos se tornaban blancos de la presión – **Vaya Shinomori, cualquiera pensaría que tuviste algo que ver con la señorita Makimashi, perteneciente a la familia de enemigos más antiguos de tu familia. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**- ¿ Estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres ?** – preguntó preocupado un hombre de cabellos azabache. Abrazaba de manera posesiva el cuerpo de su hija, una señorita de ojos esmeralda, piel nívea, cabellos largos azabache recogidos en una coleta alta, una belleza de la mitología hecha humana._

_**- Hai** – respondió dibujando una sonrisa – **esto es lo que quiero** – besó la mejilla de su padre._

_- **Tsubame, hermanita** – llamó a la niña que estaba mirándole con sus bellos ojos chocolate brillantes como el cristal, las lagrimas amenazaban en liberarse._

_**- Mi chan , no quiero que te vayas, **- la niña corrió hacia donde estaba su hermana, Misao le recibió con un abrazo, cobijándola, quería borrar el dolor reflejado en su mirada **– Onegai **– susurró la niña abrazándose con fuerza a su hermana – **quédate... -**. _

_**- Mi pequeña Tsubame** – se acuclilló, buscando la carita de la niña que se encontraba escondida en su vientre -** Tú eres una niña muy fuerte y muy bonita** – levantó el rostro de la niña y brindándole una sonrisa se acercó a su frente para besarle – **Recuerda las niñas bonitas no lloran** –_

_**- ¿ Prometes que regresarás ?** – preguntó la niña abrazando a su hermana una vez más._

_**- Claro que si –** asintió con una sonrisa sincera dibujada en sus labios._

_**- Entonces** – la niña sonrió – **ya no voy a llorar** – paso su manita por su rostro limpiando sus mejillas – **estaré esperando tu regreso** – ni rastro de una lagrima, sólo un leve carmín coloreaba su nariz._

_- **Así me gusta** – dejó que su pequeña hermana besará sus mejillas._

_**- Te quiero Mi chan** – dijo la niña liberando a Misao de su abrazo._

_**- Y Yo a ti Tsu chan** – paso su mano por el cabello de Tsubame y lo despeino. Complacida al escuchar la risita de su hermana, supo que el momento de irse había llegado. _

_Misao observó con nostalgia su hogar, un enorme edificio de piedra, rocas sumamente sólidas que la habían protegido de cualquier cosa, miró a cada uno de los habitantes de ese lugar, desde su nana hasta el cocinero, después a su familia, su padre, su hermana y su adorado hermano mayor, empezaba a pensar que no podría irse. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, las palabras de despedida no salían, abrió sus labios, pero nada, sus ojos se nublaron y antes de poder abandonarse al dolor de la separación su hermano le rescató. _

_- **Misao, te extrañaré , mi traviesa señorita de nieve** – llegó hasta ella abrazándola, refugiando su debilidad. Sonrió al verle hacer una mueca al escuchar como la llamaba, desde esa vez que había quedado atrapada en una bola de nieve, no dejaba de llamarle así para hacerla rabiar._

_Misao sonrió en silencio agradecida por el acto heroico de su hermano mayor – **Siempre ahí para rescatarme Eni Kun **– dijo en voz baja. _

_- **Siempre **– depositó un beso en la frente de la joven **- lamento no poder acompañarte** – la estrechó con suavidad en sus brazos **– pero se que Soujiro hará muy buen trabajo **– sonrió incorporándose, contempló su rostro con dulzura, grabando la dulce y brillante mirada de su hermana, eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella su vivacidad, la energía que corría por sus venas._

_**- Mi chan, sabes que cuentas conmigo** – dijo el joven sin apartar la vista del rostro de su hermana – **Este lugar no será lo mismo sin ti –** dijo por lo bajo, no queriendo que su hermana entendiera las palabras. _

_**- Enishi , sólo será un año** – sonrió depositando un beso en la mejilla de su apuesto hermano mayor – **prometo regresar** – _

_**- Te amo Mi chan** – dijo el joven dando un fuerte abrazo a su hermana, ya regresaba la compostura a ella, nadie podría darse cuenta si le dolía su partida, su rostro reflejaba felicidad, radiaba de calma._

_**- Eso dices ahora** – dijo Misao separándose de su hermano –** Encontrarás una bella jovencita y te olvidarás de tu señorita de nieve **– soltó una risita al escucharse a si misma llamarse de la manera en que su hermano lo hacia para molestarle._

_**- Eso nunca, siempre serás la no.1. Tu lugar esta con Él de mamá** – dijo el joven peligris._

_**- Gracias** – caminó hacia al carruaje y observando por última vez a su familia y a los habitantes de su lugar de nacimiento, elevó su mano en señal de despedida – **Cuídense mucho, estaré acá para la primavera , es una promesa - **_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**-Promesa que jamás se cumplió -**_

Tenía cerca de 4 años y medio fuera de casa, las primaveras pasaban y su llegada a casa no tenía momento de ser, sonrió tristemente , su mirada cristalina le impedía seguir con su entrenamiento, odiaba esa debilidad, se había prometido no llorar , sin embargo, las lagrimas se liberaban por si mismas, no podía contenerse, su dolor aún era tan intenso como esa vez en que había perdido en un solo día todo, su felicidad, el amor, su seguridad.

Había prometido regresar por ellos, sus tesoros, aquello que le pertenencia por naturaleza, cumpliría con su amenaza, sólo faltaba un poco más y ella estaría de regreso en aquel lugar donde había vivido alegrías, pero también había experimentado la mayor de las amarguras.

**- Mi chan** – se escuchó la voz de un joven llamarle .

Paso su mano por sus ojos limpiando aquellas lagrimas amenazantes en escapar. Ni rastro de dolor, giró su rostro obsequiando una sonrisa.

**- Sou Kun** – le llamó, viéndole acercarse a ella.

**- ¿ Estas lista para otro duro entrenamiento ?** – preguntó el joven castaño con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios .

-** Querrás decir ¿si, estoy lista para vencerte otra vez? **– respondió Misao.

**- Entonces¿ estás lista ?** – regreso la preguntó sin definir la situación.

**- Por supuesto** – respondió Misao lista para su combate.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Hola a todos!!, muchas gracias por su apoyo, me alegra que esta historia sea de su agrado, bueno sigamos con el festejo, ayer fue cumple de amiga Blue chan y como se lo dije acá esta el cap 1 para que puedan leerlo, espero que les guste. El cap 2 ya viene en camino, este si lo subiré dentro de dos o tres días, así que no olviden dejar sus reviews . _

_Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, ya se los respondo ._

_Ya estoy manos a la obra con los fics que actualizaré, les doy un adelanto el **4 de abril** viene **Deseo Fugaz** y el **9 de abril** después de un año viene **Un estuche de secretos y una vida sin palabras. **_

_Demos gracias a Dios por los cumpleaños . _

_Un beso a todos, Dios les Bendiga y cuídense mucho. _

_Al chan ._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, sólo la idea es mía.

**-Aclaraciones-**

Las escenas que están escritas en cursivas son parte del pasado.

Las escenas que están escritas con letra normal es el presente.

**Capítulo 2 **

_-** ¿ Estas completamente seguro ?** – preguntó un hombre de cabellos café oscuro, que le caían lacios hasta sus hombros._

_**- Shogo, relájate. Aoshi sabe lo que hace – **respondió un joven quegiró su rostro para mirar al nombrado **- ¿cierto amigo?** – preguntó el joven castaño que tenia una cinta roja alrededor de su frente. _

_El aludido no respondió a ninguna de las preguntas, esperaba con paciencia a su presa, - **una tonta tradición, una perdida de tiempo** – pensaba justo cuando escuchó el trotar de los caballos . Ahí estaba, la doncella que desposaría, la debía llevar a casa y pasar la prueba que su abuelo le hiciese, esa era la regla. El patriarca debía dar su aprobación. El joven de cabellos azabache tomó su tiempo, y dio la orden a su caballo para interceptar el carruaje._

_-** ¿Y ahora qué?** – preguntó el castaño sin saber que hacer._

_**- Regresemos a casa, mi primo sabrá que hacer** – respondió el otro joven._

_**- Si tú lo dices** – el castaño que respondía al nombre de Sanosuke se encogió de hombros y dio un golpe en la parte trasera de su caballo para indicarle que tomará camino de regreso. _

_Aoshi dirigía su caballo , tomó ambas espadas y con un movimiento rápido corto las cuerdas que mantenían el carruaje unidos con los caballos, el conductor al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría se lanzó a un costado. _

_Observó atentamente la dirección que tomaba el carruaje, después de unos 5 minutos vio saltar a dos personas de esté , una joven de largos cabellos azabache, vestida de color verde y a su lado protegiéndola del impacto con el suelo un joven de cabellos castaños, la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo, rodeada con sus brazos. Los vio caer , el chico se estrellaba en el tronco de un árbol y caía inconsciente . la chica de cabellos azabache , intento incorporarse , quiso acercarse hasta donde estaba el joven, pero algo le impidió moverse._

_Aoshi se acercó con cautela hacia donde estaba la jovencita de cabellos azabache, sus cabellos caían desordenados por todos lados, el impacto había hecho que el listón que sostenía su cabello se soltase._

_**- Sou chan** – le escuchó susurrar , intentando llegar hacia él._

_**- Sólo duerme** – dijo en voz alta para que la joven se percatase de su presencia – **no temas** - guardó silencio caminando hacia donde estaba la pelinegra, la mujer que haría su esposa . Se acuclilló para tomarla en brazos, sintió la resistencia de la joven, aplicó más fuerza y la giró de tal forma que la tuvo sentada frente a él, observó su lindo rostro manchado de tierra, tenía los ojos cerrados y aún presentaba resistencia, la sujeto con mayor fuerza y le obligo abrir sus ojos, la joven intento esquivar la mirada, pero el fue más rápido y con su mano tocó su mejilla y le sujeto el rostro para obligarla a mirarle. _

_La joven cruzó su mirada con la de su captor, se quedó quieta, Aoshi se perdió en la mirada esmeralda de su prisionera, a pesar de tener su rostro lleno de tierra, sus cabellos desordenados y su vestido maltratado, la jovencita era preciosa, una belleza que no debía pertenecerle, su abuelo había sido claro al decir - Ojos marrón , cabellos negros lacios hasta la cintura, labios carmín, una característica poco común en las doncellas – Le miró atento, sus ojos eran color verde intenso, brillaban como piedras preciosas, finas esmeraldas , su piel era suave y blanca como la nieve, sus labios rosados y finamente delineados , su rostro níveo, ni sombra de maquillaje, una joven con belleza natural. Aflojo el agarré en la que la tenía prisionera._

_**-¿ Cuál es tu nombre?** – preguntó sin apartar su vista de sus hermosos ojos, tenían un brillo especial, nunca antes percibido en alguna otra mujer. _

_**- Misao** – respondió la joven perdiéndose en la electrizante mirada de Hielo. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-_**Los recuerdos fueron interrumpidos -**_

- **Buenas noches Aoshi** – saludó la recién llegada.

**- Buenas noches Megumi** – respondió al saludo el pelinegro.

La mujer le observó , no podía negarlo era un hombre sumamente atractivo, cualquier mujer moriría por sentir sus brazos proteger su cuerpo . Sin embargo, ella era la excepción, a pesar de ser su esposa, no le amaba y eso hacia más difícil su relación, sumando a su situación el hecho de tener que competir contra una mujer que tenía un lugar especial en el corazón del atractivo hombre. Una mujer que no sólo le había robado el corazón sino que también le había dejado de recuerdo dos hermosos pequeños que eran tan fácil de amar, que en lugar de odiar el recuerdo de una ex esposa, añoraba el haberle conocido, el saber quien era esa persona que podía entender a Aoshi Shinomori y que podía suavizar su mirada e incluso podía hacerle hablar palabras de amor como Okina San lo comentaba. Jamás se cansaba de hablar de ese ángel que había brindado paz y felicidad a su nieto. Quien era ella para competir con el respetable recuerdo de una excelente mujer, quien era ella para odiar a su marido por no permitirle ser feliz con el hombre que amaba , con el hombre que él mismo le había presentado.

**- ¿pensando en ella ?** – preguntó curiosa la recién llegada – **siempre es ella quien ocupa tus pensamientos **– soltó afirmando la mujer.

Aoshi guardó silencio, ni siquiera le miró, ni un movimiento, estaba sentado al borde de la cama observando hacia el horizonte, el ocaso se encontraba cerca, el cielo se teñía de colores cálidos, rojizos, anaranjados y una que otra línea amarillenta que daban belleza a la vista, el sol se ocultaba entre las nubes, cuantas escenas como esa había disfrutado en compañía de su Misao... las suficientes para haber perdido la cuenta.

**- Si ella estuviera aquí –** suspiró – **sabría que hacer** – observó hacia la dirección que miraba su marido –** Es hermoso** – dijo maravillada por el escenario frente a ella.

Aoshi asintió, sintió la cercanía de Megumi, era una mujer hermosa, con alma bondadosa y generosa, sin embargo no tenía esa chispa especial que caracterizaba a su antigua esposa, aquel ángel que había arrebato de su alma las tristezas y derretido su frío corazón , aquella doncella que le había jurado amarlo incluso después de la muerte.

**- Por fin... ¿ me hablaras de ella ?** – puso su mano en el hombro de su esposo – **me dirás¿ Qué fue lo que hizo que la amarás aún después de muerta?** – preguntó curiosa, era justo que tocarán el tema, luego de dos años de matrimonio ella debía saber. Ella merecía saber.

Aoshi se puso de pie haciendo que la mano de su esposa resbalará por su espalda, giró quedando frente a ella, le miró entrecerrando sus ojos – _**Nunca**_ – dijo en su habitual gélido tono.

**- No entiendo, por que no hablas de ella, si fue la señora de este castillo debe ser recordada** – hizo una pausa intentando comprender la razón de la negativa de Aoshi - _**¡por Dios!**_ – exclamó frustrada - **a lado de ella me siento insignificante, deberías escuchar a tu abuelo hablar de ella, sólo el ver a sus hijos me hace sentir nada, son tan hermosos, sólo mírate, eres un esclavo de ese amor** – dijo desesperada sin apartar la vista de su marido – _**No entiendo por que te casaste conmigo¿por qué aceptaste si aún la amas ?**_ – preguntó en voz alta por fin su mayor inquietud.

- **Ella esta muerta** – respondió con frialdad.

- **no parece estarlo para ti** – dijo Megumi dejándose caer en la cama – **pareciera que la mantienes viva** – suspiró - **como si eso fuera a regresarla **– dijo ya en voz baja.

**- Lo siento** – dijo Aoshi tomando la suave mano de su esposa, deposito un frío beso en su palma, le dejó atónita, algo que nunca hubiera esperado de él – **Algún día te hablaré de ella** – dijo soltando la mano.

_**- ¿Cuando? **_– preguntó curiosa observando los fríos ojos de su marido – **Ni siquiera la servidumbre habla de ella** – desvió la mirada hacia su palma antes besada por su marido – _**como si ella nunca hubiese existido, es tan contrastante **_– susurró las últimas palabras – **Pareciese que sólo a tu abuelo se le permitiera hablar sobre ella, sólo él mantiene vivo su recuerdo **– levanto su vista clavándola a la de su marido – _**Aoshi ¿ Por qué si la amas de sobremanera quieres matar su recuerdo?**_ – preguntó a la nada, había pensado en voz alta, no esperaba ninguna respuesta.

Aoshi siguió observándola en silencio, había respuestas que ni él tenía, desde la partida de Misao, su vida había perdido algún sentido, sin embargo el observar a sus hijos crecer le había dado fuerzas para seguir, era como si día con día reviviera el recuerdo de ella en ellos. De algo estaba seguro debía hablar con su abuelo y pedirle que dejará de atormentar a Megumi con los recuerdos de una ex señora a la cual no podía enfrentar, para demostrar que podía ser mejor o peor que ella.

- **Iré a ver a mis hijos** – dijo Aoshi dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación.

_**- Anda**_ – susurró _**– huye como siempre -**_ dijo en voz baja, se recostó en la cama que ocupaba su marido – _**eres tan sensible al tema**_ – cerró sus ojos - _**nunca nadie llegará a su altura, nadie la quitará de tu corazón - **_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**- Son hermosos Misao** – dijo la pelinegra mirando hacia los cuneros hechos de mimbre._

_**- Gracias** – dijo Misao con voz apagada, el trabajo de parto había sido más de lo que ella imagino, estaba agotada, después de todo ella sólo esperaba tener un pequeño en brazos y Kami le había sonreído enviándole dos bendiciones para disfrutar de su completa felicidad. _

_**- Ni que lo digas** – sonrió su acompañante **– Aoshi no tiene nada que reprocharte, tuviste un niño, el heredero Shinomori y una niña preciosa, tu padre brincaría de alegría con sólo saber que hay otra makimashi en el mundo - **_

_**- Mi padre** – susurró Misao sonriendo débilmente, las palabras inyectadas de melancolía no le dejaron seguir hablando, un nudo en su garganta aprisionó su culpa._

_**- Misao lo lamento, no quise hacerte pensar en cosas tristes** – dijo la joven pasando su mano por su frente – **debes recuperar tu fuerza estoy segura que después de esto Aoshi querrá ir delante de tu padre y ofrecerle la paz para el bienestar de los niños y tuyo - **_

_**- Kaoru , no es mi padre quien me preocupa** – guardó silencio, sus ojos perdían visibilidad, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir y ella no tenía fuerzas para detenerles – **Seijuro Sama sabe quien soy -** _

_- **Mira Misao eso no tiene importancia** – sonrió para brindarle fortaleza y tranquilidad a su amiga **– Okina San te adora, no deja de hablar del maravilloso ángel que regreso la vida a este lugar y se enamorará de esos querubines -** _

_- **Gracias Kaoru, espero tengas razón** – dijo Misao cerrando sus ojos, las primeras lagrimas rebeldes resbalaron por sus mejillas. **– No resistiría perder Aoshi o a mis hijos - **_

_**- Ni él lo resistiría , te ama tanto, ahora que regrese y sepa que los niños han nacido se volverá loco** – sonrió la pelinegra – **Aparte sabes que ni mis padres, ni mucho menos YO te dejaremos sola -**_

_**- Lo sé** – respondió Misao con voz débil._

_- **Duerme Misao, tienes que descansar, esos nenes comerán dentro de tres horas y debes estar fuerte para ello** – susurró observando dormir a su amiga._

_**- ¿ Esta bien ?** – se escuchó la voz interrogada y preocupada de un hombre._

_**- Hai** – asintió – **sólo duerme **– miró el rostro preocupado de Aoshi, algo extremadamente raro en su persona - **¿ quieres conocer a tus hijos ? **– preguntó contenta la ojiazul._

_Aoshi guardó silencio, movió su cabeza dando una respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta de la mujer._

_**- Ven, acércate sin miedo** – mencionó Kaoru mientras movía la fina tela de gasa que cubría los cuneros._

_**- Son preciosos** – dijo Aoshi sonriendo, gesto reservado para sus seres más cercanos._

_**- Si lo son** – afirmó Kaoru complacida con la reacción del padre. _

_**- En unas horas despertarán y podrás verles sus ojitos, igual son una belleza** – dijo Kaoru caminando hacia la puerta – **te dejó, imaginó que quieres estar un tiempo a solas con ellos, tu familia - **_

_Aoshi se acercó con lentitud hacia la cama donde dormía pacíficamente su mujer, aquella señorita que con un beso le había robado el corazón, el alma y su mente, era un vicio embriagante tenerle cerca, sentir su calor, percibir su aroma y disfrutar del dulce sabor de sus labios. Se inclinó y besó su frente – **Gracias Mi chan** – susurró cerca de su oído **– Ai shiteru** – besó sus mejillas llegando a sus labios depositó un casto beso en la rosada piel **– siempre estaré ahí para protegerte** – dijo en voz baja contemplando su angelical rostro._

_Kaoru sonrió enternecida por la escena, ese hombre amaba a Misao más que a su vida, estaba en buenas manos, eso los mantendría tranquilos a todos._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**- El presente era muy diferente a lo esperado - **_

**- Y pensar que dos meses después todo terminaría** – suspiró con desgano – **Justo como Misao sospechaba** – dijo observando dormir a los mellizos Shinomori.

- **Si su madre estuviera aquí , todo sería muy diferente** – susurró pasando su mano por las cabecitas azabaches – **cada día se parecen más a ella - **

**- ¿ Qué haces aquí ? **– la fría pregunta, interrumpió el monologo de la mujer de cabellos negros azulados y ojos como zafiros.

**- Vine a dar las buenas noche a los niños** – hizo una pausa levantándose del lugar donde se encontraba sentada **– preguntaron por su padre, él no llegaba y yo... –** Kaoru fue interrumpida.

**- No quiero verte cerca de mis hijos** – dijo Aoshi cortante obsequiándole una mirada gélida – **Deja de hablarles de ella** -

- **No voy hacerlo, tienen derecho a saber** – dijo desafiante – **Te guste o no . Misao es su madre, la mujer que hace tres años dejaste sola a su suerte, aquella mujer que juraste proteger siempre y faltaste a tu palabra** – terminó Kaoru alzando la voz frustrada.

**- Cállate, no sabes lo que hablas** – dijo con su tono de voz controlado, las palabras eran frías **– Lo que Misao haya obtenido en la vida, se lo merece** – dijo con un sabor amargo agolpado en su boca.

**- Sigo sin entender por que le hiciste eso** – dijo la pelinegra sosteniendo la mirada a Aoshi.

**- Me traicionó, Misao mintió** – dijo Aoshi sintiendo la cólera correr por sus venas, cada que recordaba algo de lo ocurrido deseaba tomar su caballo y cabalgar hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudiese del cansancio.

**- Te equivocas** – dijo Kaoru percibiendo la mezcla de dolor e ira que Aoshi intentaba controlar – **Misao habló con Soujiro para impedir el ataque** – Kaoru caminó hacia donde estaba Aoshi se arriesgaba hacer el objeto donde por fin ese hombre pudiera descargar todos sus temores y frustraciones – **Fue una trampa de tu padre** -

**- Basta de calumnias** – dijo Aoshi mirándole con frialdad – **Márchate y no te acerques a mis hijos - **

Kaoru obedeció de mala gana , caminando hacia la puerta.

**- Shinomori** - paró su caminó y giró su rostro para encontrarse una vez más con la gélida mirada de Aoshi **– Ojala no sea demasiado tarde para que recuperes a Misao** – sonrió con tristeza – **Aún la amas –** continuó con su andar.

_**- ¿ Sabes donde esta ?**_ – preguntó con frialdad.

**- Si lo supiera no te lo diría** – respondió Kaoru saliendo de la habitación – **Ya le has hecho mucho daño - **

Kaoru desapareció del pasillo debía hablar con su marido para que le permitiera ir a casa de su padre lo antes posible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola, disculpen la demora y por no haber subido los caps en el tiempo indicado , pero bueno hubo factores externos, que no controlaba que me lo impidieron , pero acá estoy con nuevo capítulo.

Este capítulo esta dedicado como obsequio para mi amiga **Nanita Chan** por su cumple el pasado 6 de abril y también para **Yuki** **Chan** por su pasado cumple el 9 de abril... Chicas cumplan muchos años más.

Pensaba subir este cap antes del DOMINGO, pero como no fue así , pues FELICIDADES** Pali Chan**, es cumpleaños hoy 15 de ABRIL. Espero que lo disfrutes .

Agradecimientos a las personas que leen y en especial a quienes me dejan sus opiniones , un beso a: AoshMi SeshLin, Liz Chan, mi comadre, Misao de Shinomori, Liho, Nanita chan, ali-chan6 y Gaby Chan, chicas sigan leyendo que esto se pone mejor .

por fin pude subir este CAP. la page no me dejaba ;;... Nos leemos mañana con la actualización de Deseo Fugaz

Dejen reviews .

AL CHAN


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía._

**Aclaraciones-**

Las escenas que están escritas en _cursivas_ son parte del pasado.

Las escenas que están escritas con letra normal es el presente.

**Capítulo 3 **

La agilidad y fuerza de la joven cada día eran impresionantes y pensar que le había costado trabajo manejar los sables, ahora parecían parte de su cuerpo, una extensión más de sus brazos.

**- ¿ Es todo lo que tienes Sou chan ?** – preguntó la pelinegra sin pizca de cansancio.

El joven se movía rápidamente evitando los ataques , lo último que deseaba era ser herido.

**- Mi chan** – respiro con dificultad - **tu hermano me matará cuando se de cuenta en lo que te he convertido** – dijo el chico jadeante esquivando la punta del sable, que rozaba sus cabellos cortando algunos de ellos.

La chica siguió atacando sin dar una sola oportunidad de librar a l joven castaño que sonreía satisfecho con la habilidad proyectada de la pelinegra.

**- Estas lista para recuperar aquello que Shinomori te quito** – dijo el joven observando como Misao con un ágil movimiento le desarmaba, la punta del sable que tenia en su mano derecha estaba a milímetros de su cuello , un empujón y él chico pasaría al otro mundo de una manera sutil.

Los ojos de Misao brillaron, aquel brillo oscuro que rodeaba sus pupilas, dándole un toque sombrío y malvado a la joven, como si disfrutará con la idea de vengarse de aquel hombre nombrado por su compañero de entrenamiento, el sable de su mano izquierda se encontraba inmóvil paralelo a su pierna.

**- Antes debemos ir con mi padre –** dijo la joven sin moverse, seguía en una posesión donde Soujiro era su prisionero – **basta de mentiras** – pronunció la joven clavando su esmeralda mirada intensa en los ojos castaños del joven que sonrieron ante aquella belleza hecha la diosa de la guerra.

**- Como tú digas Mi chan –** el joven mencionó sin quitar su característica sonrisa de sus labios.

**- Cuando Eni kun sepa que me has encubierto todo este tiempo** – sonrió Misao – **esa sonrisa se borrará de tu rostro** – afirmó la pelinegra.

**- lo sé –** dijo el joven sin dejar de sonreír.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**- Un placer señorita Takani –** dijo el joven besando la mano de la joven que se encontraba frente a él, en un gesto de caballerosidad, lo dijo sin apartar su mirada castaña del rostro de la pelinegra_

_**- El placer es mío Sagara San** – respondió la joven clavando sus bellos ojos marrones en la mirada seductora que el castaño le obsequiaba, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero carmín, sintiéndose nerviosa, con suavidad aparto su mano de la prisión de las manos del joven._

_**- puede llamarme Sanosuke , soy amigo de Aoshi desde siempre** – sonrió seductoramente **– como si fuéramos hermanos¿cierto amigo?** – preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a un alto pelinegro de tez clara._

_**- Hai –** respondió el joven nombrado sin interés._

_-**Entonces usted puede llamarme Megumi** – sonrió la joven encantada con el caballero que estaba frente a ella._

_**- Así será Megumi** – dijo Sanosuke observando a su amigo – **¿** **te preocupa algo?** – preguntó curioso al pelinegro . _

_**- No –** una respuesta cortante y fría de parte del pelinegro cortó la conversación._

_Aoshi se dirigió hacia la entrada del castillo sin decir nada más, dejó a solas a su amigo de la infancia con la recién llegada._

_**- ¿ siempre es así ?** – preguntó una joven entre curiosa y preocupada ._

_- **no cuando duerme** – soltó una sonrisa el joven – **sólo preocúpate cuando este despierto - **_

_**- Eso no es gracioso** – mencionó la joven alzando una ceja._

_**- lo sé** – dijo el joven recuperando la compostura **– pero , si hubieses visto tu rostro** – dijo el joven tocando la nariz de la joven con la punta de su dedo índice._

_La joven por reflejo movió su rostro hacia atrás, intentando evitar un contacto que fue imposible , el castaño sonrió como un niño._

_**- ya te acostumbrarás** – dijo observando hacia el establo – **¿ te gustaría qué te mostrará el castillo ?** – preguntó sin observarle._

_**-ahh-** la chica le miró desconfiada, suponía que sería su prometido quien le enseñará el que sería su nuevo hogar._

_**- No creo que Aoshi se tome la atención de hacerlo** – dijo el joven convenciendo a la joven de sus palabras. _

_**- bien** – respondió la joven –** ¿ por dónde empezaremos ? **– preguntó interesada._

_- **Por donde usted guste señorita Megumi** – dijo Sanosuke mirándole sonriente. _

_**- por los jardines - **respondió la pelinegra emocionada – desde el carruaje se veían hermosos e inmensos -_

_**- de cerca son un sueño** – mencionó Sano ofreciendo su brazo a la joven, quien gustosa recibió el ofrecimiento. _

_Caminaron durante toda la tarde por los alrededores del castillo de los Shinomori, una indestructible fortaleza, sólida. La joven se encontraba encantada con lo que veían sus ojos, el arrollo y las flores de colores exóticos que se encontraban en el jardín central, se encontraba situado al centro del castillo, el castaño le había señalado como "** el corazón de la fortaleza**" . Y no se había equivocado era lo más bello que alguna vez ella hubiese visto alguna vez. _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**- Aquellos primeros encuentros donde jamás se olvida a alguien -**_

**- Buenos días Meg** – saludó un joven alto de cabellos castaños, cortos y desordenados.

**- ¡ Sanosuke ! –** exclamó la pelinegra al escuchar la voz varonil detrás de ella cerca de su oído – **me asustas** – le miró con el ceño fruncido.

**- ¿ Qué hacías ?** – preguntó sin dar importancia a la reacción de la joven.

La joven soltó un profundo suspiro – **recordando –** dijo encontrándose con la mirada del castaño, aquella que añoraba en todo momento, que siempre estuviese interesada en ella.

**- ¿ recordando ?** – preguntó curioso, observando el rostro de la mujer, era una princesa, una linda dama que le quitaba el sueño , agradecía y maldecía el momento que sus miradas se cruzarán de una manera diferente y cuando sus labios se unieron por primera vez y se hicieron adictos el uno del otro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**- Gracias por acompañarme siempre** – dijo la joven mirando el paisaje. _

_**- Es un placer** – respondió el joven ante la gratitud de la joven de ojos marrones – **una tarea de la que sería esclavo toda mi vida** – dijo sin percatarse de lo que decía. _

_**- Lamento que esto sea una obligación para usted** – susurró la pelinegra, bajando su vista clavándola en sus manos, las cuales sostenían las riendas del caballo con suavidad._

_- **Oh, no quise que me malinterpretarás** – dijo el joven acercando su caballo al de la joven, quedando frente a ella, le miró preocupado por haber lastimado los sentimientos de su acompañante – **Es una tarea satisfactoria** – dijo el joven en voz baja asiendo con delicadeza la barbilla de la joven para toparse con su dulce mirada **– jamás me cansaré de ella** – mencionó clavando su mirada castaña y seductora en los ojos sorprendidos de Megumi – **han sido 10 meses que volvería a vivir sin dudar** – se acercó sin pensar ni quiera en lo que hacia, posando sus labios en los suaves y rosados de la joven, sintió que el cuerpo de la pelinegra se estremecía al momento en que le permitía ser el profanador de sus dulces y castos labios **– si volvieran a pedirme ser tu guía **– susurró **– no dudaría en aceptar** – contra sus labios – le volvió a besar profundizando el contacto, cálido y embriagante. Ambos cerraron sus ojos para disfrutar de la quietud y la magia del momento._

_**- Lo siento** – musitó la pelinegra con las mejillas sonrosadas._

_- **¿ él que ?** – preguntó el castaño._

_**- haberme enamorado de ti** – respondió la joven sintiendo las lagrimas recorrer las mejillas de la joven. _

_- **Yo me siento feliz de amarte** – dijo besando la comisura de sus labios donde una lagrima se anidaba._

_- **Soy la prometida de tu mejor amigo** – le recordó Megumi abriendo con dolorosa lentitud sus ojos - **esto no esta bien** – dijo apartándose bruscamente – **es un error** – recuperó la compostura, paso su dorso con fuerza limpiando las lagrimas._

_**- Un error que cometería una y otra vez** – dijo el joven convencido de sus sentimientos – **esto es algo natural , algo que nació del trato cotidiano** – dijo intentando acariciar la mejilla de la pelinegra._

_Megumi le rechazo apartando de nueva cuenta su rostro._

_**- lo lamento** – dijo con tristeza en su voz y con su mirada cristalina - **por más que te ame** – bajo la vista observando el anillo que se encontraba en su dedo índice – **No cambia el hecho de que me casaré con otro hombre -**_

_**- Aoshi entenderá** – dijo el castaño perdiendo la calma. _

_**- Mi abuelo no lo hará** – dijo Megumi levantando la vista decidida – **no deshonraré a mi familia rompiendo un pacto de años atrás, perdóname **– jaló la rienda del caballo haciendo que éste trotará para abandonar la conversación y al joven que le hacia experimentar extrañas, pero agradables emociones, nunca se había sentido tan feliz y tan desdichada en toda su vida._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**- El encanto se hizo mil pedazos a causa de un beso -**_

**- La vida esta hecha de recuerdos** – dijo el castaño intentando olvidar aquel momento que de ser divino se había convertido en una terrible despedida, nunca más hubo momentos a solas en el bosque, en los jardines, con suerte se encontraban en el salón principal en el castillo, pero ya nada era como antes de aquel mágico y frustrante encuentro.

**- Sanosuke** – dijo la joven mirándole sentado a un lado de él.

**- Dime cariño** – respondió el joven acercando su mano a su rostro para sentir la suave piel debajo de la yema de sus dedos.

Megumi sintió su cuerpo estremecer , algunas veces se odiaba por su cobardía, por no resistirse a ser parte de una mentira, por elegir un camino del cual no obtenía satisfacción, sólo mirarle ahí tan cerca, sabiendo cuanto se amaban le dolía el corazón , su alma se sentía vacía.

**- ¿Me podrías hablar sobre Misao?** – preguntó dibujando una sonrisa triste.

**-mmm**- le miró preocupado, daría cualquier cosa con ver ese hermoso rostro siempre reflejando felicidad, sin embargo, sabía que no era él quien debía platicarle sobre la ex esposa de su amigo de infancia.

**-Por favor** – le dijo esperanzada en recibir algo de información.

**- Pues ...** – guardó silencio por unos segundos observando el rostro expectante de la jovencita –** una chica muy hermosa, llena de vida **– paso sus brazos por su cuello – **sabes jamás conocí a alguien tan perfecta para Aoshi como ella** – dijo el castaño sin perder detalle de la reacción de la joven.

**- Dime algo que Okina no haya dicho ya** – dijo Meg con reproche – **Quiero saber por que nadie habla de ella, si todos piensan que fue tan especial y perfecta para el futuro líder del clan Shinomori **– dijo exaltada.

**- Te comportas como una esposa celosa –** dijo Sanosuke sonriendo débilmente.

**- No digas eso** – respondió Meg entrelazando una de sus manos con una de las del joven. – **sabes que te amo** – sonrió Meg convenciéndole de lo que decía – **Sólo quisiera saber que paso con aquella chica que Aoshi amo de gran manera** -

**- Lo siento** – dijo Sanosuke mirándole sus lindos ojos – **esa información sólo Aoshi puede dártela - **

**- No es justo –** dijo en voz baja intentando apartar su mirada de la del apuesto castaño, esa era su debilidad, en cualquier momento podía quedar hipnotizada y pecar por amor.

**- Cuando este preparado-** hizo una pausa observando como los cabellos azabache cubrían el perfil de su amada – **Aoshi te contará** - acercó su mano hacia el rostro de la joven que se encontraba cubierto por la sedosa cortina oscuro cabello.

**- Sano** – musitó la joven sintiendo el calor de la yema de los dedos del castaño, una sensación electrizante – **alguien podría vernos **– mencionó aún sin mucho volumen en su voz, su rostro se había acercado lo suficiente para robarle unos cuantos besos castos de sus rosadas mejillas y pálidos labios la sorpresa de sentirle tan de cerca.

**- Descuida** – le dijo imitando su tono – **no hay moros en la costa – **apunto de besarle.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**- ¿ Sabes que te amo, cierto ?** – se escuchó decir de labios de un joven de ojos azul hielo que montaba un hermoso corcel negro._

_**- Hai** – susurró la joven que le acompañaba prisionera de un fuerte abrazo protector._

_**- entonces...** – musitó cerca de su oído – deja que te lo demostré - _

_**- ¿ cómo ?** – preguntó con timidez la joven de cabellos azabache y ojos esmeralda._

_**- así** – dijo acariciando su mejilla derecha con la punta de su nariz, aspirando su aroma a sakuras – **con un beso** – dijo contra sus labios para después apoderarse de ellos en un dulce y arrollar beso. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se odio al recordar ese momento en que se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, se había dejado llevar por la debilidad. Si sólo pudiera regresar el tiempo y negarse a la sensación de sentirse amada, eso ya era inútil, el hubiera no existía. Sus palabras habían sido tan sinceras que no hubiera podido dudar de él, ni en ese momento ni en ningún otro. La pelinegra sonrió tristemente observando su rostro reflejado en las aguas cristalinas del arroyo que cruzaba a caballo.

Ahí estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de su hogar, del lugar de donde nunca debió salir. Había aprendido la lección de la peor manera, teniéndolo todo en las manos y después perdiéndolo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos .

_**¿ Dónde estaba esa felicidad de la que la abuela hablaba en sus historias?**_ – gritó su conciencia - _**En todos lados y en ninguna parte**_ – eso había dicho la abuela miles de veces al terminar de relatar sus historias, hasta ese momento dicha respuesta no tenía sentido, su respuesta – _**la felicidad no existía ... -** no para ella_ – se dijo en silencio callando a su conciencia.

**- Mi chan** – el escuchar que la llamaban con su apodo de cariño la distrajó de sus pensamientos.

**- Hai –** respondió .

**- ¿ Todo bien, Mi chan ? –** preguntó un joven de mirada castaña acercando su cabello quedando a un costado de la joven que montaba una yegua blanca.

La joven asintió obsequiando una sonrisa a su compañero –** son los nervios de reencontrarse con la familia **– dijo convenciendo al joven de sus palabras.

**- Tu familia y la servidumbre del castillo brincarán de emoción o se morirán de la impresión de verle – **dijo observando a lo lejos la antigua construcción donde residían los makimashi desde algunas generaciones atrás.

Misao soltó una discreta risita que trajo un brillo que dio vida a su mirada.

**- Tienes razón Sou chan** - dijo clavando su vista a los árboles que le indicaban que el sendero de la entrada al castillo de su padre estaba muy cerca **– Si es que no nos fusilan a nosotros antes - **

**- Bueno ... –** mencionó pensativo – de eso de que nos fusilen no estoy muy seguro – sonrió – **él único con altas probabilidades de morir –** respiró profundo – **ese soy yo , por no haber dicho en este tiempo que estabas con vida - **

**- Ohh** – exclamó Misao – **Te prometo que sobre mi cadáver será la única manera en la que tú puedas perder la vida Sou chan** – sonrió Misao.

- **Confió en tu palabra Mis chan, aunque no creo que Enishi y tu padre piensen lo mismo , sobre todo Enishi** – dijo el castaño sin perder su característica sonrisa.

- **Tienes razón** – hizo una pausa pensativa **– Mi hermano nos matará a los dos -**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**- así** – dijo acariciando su mejilla derecha con la punta de su nariz, aspirando su aroma a sakuras – **con un beso** – dijo contra sus labios para después apoderarse de ellos en un dulce y arrollar beso. _

_Sintió que la jovencita que abrazaba se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones despertadas por eso beso que le había dado , queriendo trasmitirle cuanto le amaba._

– _**te amo** – susurró la pelinegra cortando el beso **– Pero, temo que no sea suficiente para mantenernos juntos – **_

_**- shhhh** – la acalló posando su dedo índice en sus suaves y rosados labios – **todo va estar bien , será nuestro secreto** – depositó un casto beso en los labios de la joven – **confía en mi –** _

_**- Confió en ti , Aoshi** – suspiró descansando su cabeza el pecho del caballero **– temo que tu padre descubra mi origen y nos separé** – sollozó **– no soportaría perderte, moriría si tuviera que estar lejos de ti - **_

_**- Eso no va pasar nunca preciosa** – dijo por lo bajo Aoshi pasando su mano por el cabello azabache de la joven, éste caía suelto sobre su espalda – **te amo, Mi chan, te prometo que nada, ni nadie te apartará de mi lado **– dijo depositando un dulce beso en la cabeza de Misao._

_**- Hai** – paso su mano por su rostro borrando el rastro que las silenciosas lagrimas de temor y frustración empezaban a trazar **– también te amo -**_

_- **Entonces te convertirás en mi esposa** – dibujó una curva en sus labios, semejante a una sonrisa – **tendrás a mi heredero y a mis demás hijos** - la abrazó con más fuerza demostrándole que nadie la podría arrebatar de su lado **– serás mía para siempre -**_

_**- Hai** – asintió sonriente buscando sus encantadores ojos azul hielo - **acepto Ao kun, por toda una eternidad estaremos juntos **– alzó su rostro para quedar muy cerca del masculino, un rostro esculpido con perfección; acercó sus manos a éste aprisionándolo – **jamás , escúchame Shinomori Aoshi, Nunca te desharás de mí, seré un recuerdo constante en tus pensamientos, por que nuestro amor será para toda una vida** – sonrió besando su barbilla - **seré la madre de tu heredero y tendremos unos cuantos hijos más que le harán compañía **– besó sus labios, tímida y dulcemente._

_**- Es una promesa** – afirmó Aoshi una vez terminado el beso. _

_**- Hai** - respondió Misao segura._

_-** Siempre cumplo mis promesas** – dijo con firmeza el apuesto joven._

_**- Yo también** – secundó la hermosa joven de ojos esmeralda._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**- Las mentiras eran verdades en sus labios y las promesas no se cumplieron -**_

Caminó hacia los jardines haciendo añicos sus recuerdos, lo único que lamentaba era el recuerdo constante de los momentos que habían compartido, una falsa felicidad en la que él había creído ciegamente. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, intentando borrar aquel pasado atormentador, aquellos recuerdos carentes de sentido . Algo quedaba claro para él, la vida era injusta y él lo había aprendido a la mala.

Observó la silueta alta y delgada de su leal amigo, pocas amistades como Sanosuke Sagara, a pesar de ser _él_ uno de sus mayores obstáculos para acariciar la felicidad en sus manos, Sagara seguía firme, apoyándole en todo, siempre animándole a continuar con su desagradable vida.

**- Sanosuke** – habló en su tono característico para llamar la atención de su amigo, frío y cortante, su gélida mirada se clavó entre las coloridas flores que vestían dando alegría al jardín principal, _**- su favorito**_ – le recordó su conciencia – _**basta **_– siseo molesto al dejarse llevar por la debilidad que le despertaban los recuerdos . Siempre que no estaba con él, sabía que podía encontrar a Misao en ese lugar recostada sobre el mármol de la fuente, tocando con sus delgados dedos el agua.

**- Hai** – suspiró el joven derrotado _**– eres tan oportuno amigo**_ - pensó el castaño separando lentamente su rostro del de la pelinegra, a unos momentos de sentir la gloria, parecía una condena, desde aquella vez que le había besado, nunca más lo había vuelto hacer, agradeció en silencio a su amigo al ver la palidez del rostro de su acompañante. Megumi se había puesto rígida al escuchar la voz de su marido, había apartado su rostro bruscamente dejando una distancia considerable entre ambos, le vio con la intención de ponerse de pie.

Nerviosa al sentirse orillada a dar explicaciones la pelinegra, estaba dispuesta a ponerse de pie, ofrecer una disculpa a su marido por la manera tan comprometedora en la que se encontraba en compañía de su mejor amigo, sus piernas temblaron y sintió como todo daba vueltas. Se tranquilizó cuando la mano de Sanosuke tocó con delicadeza la de ella y la apretó dándole confianza, él le brindaba una mirada comprensiva dándole a entender que no se preocupara de nada; todo había sido causado por él y lo leyó en sus ojos, no había ni pizca de arrepentimiento, ni un poco de inseguridad.

_**- Todo esta bien, cariño**_ – leyó de los labios del castaño, cuando este los movía al apretar su mano.

La pelinegra asintió segura de lo que el joven le decía.

**- Necesito hablar contigo** – dijo el recién llegado sin moverse de la entrada.

**- Esta bien** – respondió llevando la mano de Meg a sus labios para depositar un dulce beso en la suave piel – _**te amo**_ – musitó soltando la mano de la pelinegra.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Hola a todos… acá esta por fin el capítulo 3 de este fic, espero que les este gustando y dejen sus comentarios… _

_Akemi chan este capítulo es para ti, disfrutalo, lamento el retraso. _

_Gracias por sus reviews y por leer, ya estaré respondiéndoles._

_Les aprecia al chan._

_PD. Ya estaré actualizando los otros fics en mayoreo… ._


End file.
